The present disclosure generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to silencers or suppressors which reduce the muzzle noise produced by discharging the firearm.
Silencers or suppressors generally comprise multiple combustion gas expansion chambers in which the high pressure gas is allowed to partially expand prior to leaving the firearm. The projectile such as a bullet is propelled through the barrel of the firearm and silencer by the combustion gas. In an unsuppressed discharge firearm, the rapid expansion and depressurization of the high pressure gas at the muzzle end of the barrel produces a loud sound referred to as muzzle blast or noise. The partial pre-expansion of gas inside the silencer acts to reduce muzzle noise which is desirable in some circumstances. Silencers are typically configured for threadable and removable mounting on the muzzle end of the firearm barrel.
Improvements in silencer designs and mounting systems are desired